Massacre
by dragons wrath
Summary: Well all I got to say is a lot of your fav bishies die


*******Hey this is my first fanfic that I decided to put up. Now I know I don't own Gundam Wing but I hope u like it. In this story I have put a few of my friends in it. Ashuri chan-she has Quatre; Tanysha-has Trowa; Stacey- has Heero and of course me-I have Duo; Wufei has nobody-what a loner-I mean ah well...um *wufei slaps me one* Sorry! (not) Moi ha ha ha ha ha. -Woman abuser Ah and Relena-she is NOT in this story. *hears cheers in background* *coughstalkercough.....anyways on with the story.  
  
"____" talking  
  
___ thinking  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ~~~~~~~~~~~ *groan* "Shut up!" Duo punched his clock radio until it stopped beeping. He opened his eyes slightly and looked across from his bed and saw a dark shadow..."huh wh-who's there." Duo managed to sputter out quietly as he tried to wake up. He didn't really pay attention to the figure --and Duo turned to look at his clock. "Only.............11:00 am!" Duo quickly got up to get his white tight t-shirt and blue levis jeans on.Duo looked at where he saw the figure and no one was there. He shrugged and decided it probably was a figmant of his imagination. He looked in the mirror and made sure every inch of his hair was intact and he braided his hair then he heard a very familiar voice but he couldn't pin point who's it was and he didn't know where it was coming from. A dark raspy...but sexy voice stated "Beware your death is near you are done for..." Duo shook his head."Get a grip Maxwell you're losing it." Duo then rushed out the door flinging his leather jacket and black hat on and tieing up his old ratty white runners.  
  
"You're late." Heero looked at Duo and not smiling as usual.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, look who has his balls in a knot." Duo smirked as he walked past him patting Heero's shoulder. Heero muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Hey Duo!" Quatre yelled signaling him to come over.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Duo asked  
  
"You would know if you weren't late." Heero snapped at Duo.  
  
"Shut up you basturd...oh I mean my...lovely." Duo joked around with Heero a lot because the only time Heero smiles is around Stacey and he calls Stacey his lovely.  
  
"Shut up you..."  
  
"Okay cool it, we've got work to do." Quatre really seemed impatient.  
  
"Don't be so tempermental." Duo threw a smile and Quatre glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay-you people are impossible."  
  
"Okay now let's get down to work...we have had complaints saying that OZ has been attacking the colonies and its up to us to stop them. So...Duo if you are done joking around then lets get to work." Quatre stared Duo down.  
  
"Hey how come I always seem like the bad guy. I am just trying to make everything not be so dead serious." Duo threw a piece of gum in his mouth and tried to look all innocent.  
  
"That's the exact reason. If you don't take this serious you are the one who will be dead." Trowa told him as he looked all guilty.  
  
"You know-why don't we just forget about the fucking basturd. He doesn't seem to be the right material for being a Gundam Pilot..." Wufei said all slick as he threw a half smile.  
  
*Slap* Wufei rubbed his face as Duo stood there steaming. "Now who fucking always saves your asses you mother fucker."  
  
"Heero where are you going?" Quatre grabbed his arm.  
  
"I can't fucking take this I am going on my own I don't need anybody or anyone especially that wise guy." He referred to Duo and Duo just stood there still pussed at Wufei.  
  
"Duo calm down...please." Trowa grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
*groan* Quatre looked back and there on the ground was Trowa. Duo had thrown Trowa to the ground. "You fucking basturd." Trowa screeched. "Let's just fucking go." Quatre dragged everyone to their Gundams and everyone suited up and they were ready to role.  
  
  
  
"Now let's forget our fighting and work as a team." Quatre tried to calm everyone down as he spoke through the intercom television. Everyone groaned and they headed off.  
  
*********  
  
"Well, well, well Heero. Nice, first I'll take out the strongest gundam pilot and work down to the weakest." Heero was face to face with Treize.  
  
  
  
"Quit your fucking blabbing and get it over with then." Heero had Wing Zero finger Treize.  
  
"You know Treize you are so not worth the fight I minus well just be sleeping. This is such a bore." Heero yawned and lazily laid back in his seat.  
  
*Smack* Heero's gundam went flying and he stopped and turned around.  
  
"QUATRE WHAT WAS THAT FUCKING FOR!"  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN GEAR YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT NOT FUCKING SLEEP, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING SHIT HEAD." Quatre screamed at Heero and he just glared and grumbled.  
  
"Who the hell made you leader of this mission, I told you I take no orders from anyone!"  
  
"Do you want to fuckin' get yourself fucking killed..." Quatre turned around to face Heero...  
  
"Heero watch out!!!"  
  
"Gaaaah." Heero turned around just in the nick of time to block Treize's surprise uphold.  
  
"You bitches." Treize yelled out and Heero pushed Treize away from him. Heero and Treize start going head to head and shot for shot. It almost seemed like they were equal but Heero knew he didn't want to lose to a freakin' pathetic ameteur like Treize-As Heero put it.  
  
*******  
  
"Well it looks like we meet again Duo."  
  
That voice it was the voice from this morning. Duo thought...Wait a minute...  
  
"Ahem figured me out yet?" Duo looked towards his teleintercom and saw a dark silouette...  
  
  
  
*Gasp* "Why you mother fucking basturd..."  
  
*******  
  
  
  
*Groan* "This can't be...how can Treize be this powerful..." Heero held his side as he cried in pain. "I will not be beaten..." Heero screamed and charged at Treize with Wing Zero's sword.  
  
  
  
"Why won't you give up. You are so pathetic come on I know you want to give up!" Treize was mocking Heero over and over, hoping for Heero to surrender.  
  
"Quit fucking mocking me, you fucking whore." Heero charged his plasma gun and waited a few seconds then...*blast* Heero shot his gun at Treize and before Treize could dodge it the blast blew him up and pieces of his mobile suit was scattered all over space and you could see little particles of his blood floating around.  
  
  
  
"That takes care of that!" Heero turned around to see Duo and he seemed to be be fighting Tallgeese.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing by threatening me you fuckin' bitch!" Duo yelled to Zechs through the intercom as light shon upon Zechs' face. "You mother fucker!" Duo took his buster shield and drilled it through Zechs."Huh, what's going on-not even a scratch."  
  
"That's right pretty boy, Tallgeese is new and improved from the last time you destroyed it." Zechs laughed historically. "Now get ready to die you fuckin' basturd! Go back to hell." Zechs pulled out his gun, he powered it up.  
  
  
  
Just before he shot it Trowa and Wufei came to join Quatre and Heero. "Duo...NOOOOO!" Wufei took his dragon claw and just as Zechs was about to shoot Wufei ripped off part of Zechs' Tallgeese, but it was to late. Zechs had already shot his gun and Duo felt the wrath of Zechs. The last thing they heard was Duo scream.  
  
  
  
"DUO......!" Heero was shocked and when he went to confront Zechs he was gone but he heard...I will be back... in a distant hollow voice. Deathscythe blew up. They could see Duo's remains floating around with blood, and what seemed to be tears, Duo had cried for the sake of failure.  
  
  
  
Everyone was traumnitized to see Duo's death, especially Heero. When everyone looked around they couldn't see Heero anywhere close but they did see him transform Wing Zero to the space ship heading towards Earth.  
  
  
  
"HEEEEEROOOOO!" Wufei, Trowa and Quatre called his name but he didn't respond.  
  
  
  
Huh what's this? Quatre thought to himself he saw particles of water and he realized...  
  
Heero's tears.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Well what did you think? this is only the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know if you want me to put more up, because I have a lot more chapters to go and more people to kill. 


End file.
